


EL QUE ESPERA...

by tabora



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Hasta hoy, que se van de vacaciones, tiene que esperarle.





	EL QUE ESPERA...

**Author's Note:**

> Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Facebook “Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers”.  
> Este es el séptimo reto, a ver si os gusta.  
> 7\. El beso bajo el Muerdago

EL QUE ESPERA…  
de Tabora

Por fin empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad y como siempre ahí está, esperando. No sabe como lo hace, pero de alguna forma siempre termina esperando a ese chico. No es que le importe, al contrario, pero es que…alguna vez le gustaría no ser los últimos en abandonar el plató. Esta casi seguro de que alguna vez han estado a punto de dejarlos encerrados, menos mal que Tobías suele ser bastante paciente y por lo que ha podido escuchar, antes de cerrar, empieza a pegar voces avisando de que se va.

Desde que le conoció en las pruebas, han sido inseparables, y la química con el gigantón ha sido especial, tal vez demasiado. Y empieza a temer que esta pillándose un cuelgue por el chico que no es normal, y eso le da miedo. Ya le ocurrió otra vez, y no quiere que vuelva a suceder, pero, es que es difícil resistirse a los hoyuelos y a esos ojos. Y ese cuerpo.

Porque el tío tiene un cuerpo enorme, es todo brazos y piernas gigantescas y en cuanto te descuidas, se cuelga de ti como si nada, rodeándote. Vamos que lo del espacio personal para él no existe. Ahora que lo piensa, es el de Jensen el que no existe, todos los demás mantienen el suyo en perfecto estado, solo él parece sufrir esos “ataques” a su espacio.

Pero, volviendo a la realidad, ¿Donde se ha metido ahora? — ¿Jared?, tío ¿Donde estas?...¡¡JARED!! — Está seguro de que le dijo que iba a buscar el guión que había dejado en el decorado de la cocina, y eso de ninguna forma esta tan lejos como para que no le escuche —¡¡JAREEEEDD!!, TE JURO QUE SI NO APARECES EN DOS SEGUNDOS ME LARGO.

A ver, que no le importa pasar el tiempo con él, al contrario le encanta, pero es que hoy los dos vuelan a casa y su avión sale antes, por lo que tiene apenas dos horas para llegar hasta el aeropuerto y poder llegar a casa a celebrar la navidad.

—Jennnn.

Escucha la voz, pero parece la de un niño pequeño más que la de su co-protagonista y eso le extraña — ¡JARED! ¿Qué ocurre estas bien?, ¿Dónde estás? — Termina por preguntar preocupado, dejando su maleta en el suelo al lado de la del alto y comenzando a caminar hacia los decorados.

—Estoy en la cocina.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Jared no tengo mucho tiempo, tu avión sale más tarde, pero para el mío apenas…— No puede seguir hablando, Jared está en medio de la unión de los dos decorados, el de la cocina y el que simula ser el salón de la casa y mientras se acerca le mira con un pequeño puchero y una expresión culpable en los ojos. Es entonces cuando se fija, Jared tiene el pelo un poco largo, el personaje es un joven rebelde con las directrices de su padre y una de sus características es su pelo más largo de lo que lo lleva el mismo, mas de estilo casi militar. Normalmente lo lleva un poco alborotado pero ahora, luce como un verdadero nido de pájaros — ¿Qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo?

Jared sonríe pequeñito mientras empieza a sonrojarse y a hablar en voz baja — Veras, es que, yo…quería gastarte un broma…  
Jensen le mira y no sabe si reír o que hacer, hace algún tiempo se dieron cuenta de que tenían el mismo tipo de humor y comenzaron a gastar bromas a todo el elenco, más o menos todos los que trabajan con ellos ya se han visto envueltos en alguna de sus travesuras, pero hasta ahora, nunca se habían gastado bromas a ellos mismos, así que termina por sonreír de forma engreída — Y que, ¿No has podido hacerme caer?

Jared hace una mueca y señala hacia su pelo y Jensen se acerca para observar mejor lo que ocurre, el pelo del chico parece estar enganchado por algo verde que cuelga del techo.

—Noo, yo solo estaba preparándolo todo, pero al pasar por aquí, algo se me cayó encima y se enredo entre mi pelo, he tirado pero o se enreda mas o se ha pegado ¿Puedes mirar a ver qué es?

Jensen sonríe otra vez mientras se acerca hasta quedar casi metido entra las piernas abiertas del chico, sus torsos casi se tocan y en sus mejillas puede sentir la respiración el chico. Entonces mientras resopla, levanta las manos y trata de tocar el pelo intentando saber que le retiene. 

—Jen, Jeenn.

Con las manos en el pelo, baja la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos del otro, ahora brillan divertidos y observando el resto de la cara ahora ve una brillante sonrisa. Casi al momento siente unos brazos que le rodean por la cintura.

—¡¡Te pille!!

A ver, no es la primera vez que un tío le abraza así, pero si es la primera con Jared y de alguna forma su cuerpo está respondiendo de muchas formas diferentes, sobretodo temblando de forma nerviosa. —Jared, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te abrazo —Dice apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo.

— ¿Porqueee?...¿Porque me estas abrazando? — No es que se sienta mal, pero es que no quiere hacerse ilusiones, así que trata de empujar el cuerpo del otro, pero es imposible, el chico le aprieta tanto que puede sentir … bueno puede sentir muchas partes de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, es más fácil hacerlo si te están abrazando. — Cuando termina de hablar hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia arriba — Mira.

— ¿Qué es más fácil hacer?, y ¿Qué tengo que mirar?

Jared sonríe y mueve la cabeza libre de ninguna atadura mientras comienza a acariciarle la espalda con una mano, como quien trata de calmar a un cachorro. —Jensen mira bien.

Nervioso levanta la mirada y entonces distingue que es lo que parecía enganchar el cabello de Jared. Muérdago, ramas de muérdago colgadas en que quicio de la inexistente puerta — ¡¡Qué demonios!! 

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa si te paras debajo de una rama de muérdago… y te aseguro que ahí hay más de seis o siete…— Susurra mientras acerca su boca a la del rubio. 

 

Cuando Jensen trata de recuperar su conciencia, le duelen los labios y en realidad no recuerda muy bien el tiempo que llevan allí de pie, besándose como si estuvieran necesitados de los labios del otro para vivir. Lo que si sabe es que las luces del decorado se han apagado, siendo las de emergencia las que dan una luz suave, apenas suficiente para verse. Entonces lo recuerda — ¡El Avión!, ¡Joer, las luces! Mierda Jay nos han dejado aquí. Voy a perder el avión, Joder es que lo sabía, sabía que un día…— Jensen trata de separarse, pero tampoco lo consigue esta vez.

—Sssss, tranquilo, todavía hay tiempo, ¿Quién crees que adelanto los relojes esta mañana? — Dice antes de volver a besarlo. 

Jared está disfrutando como nunca, pero sabe que todavía queda algo por aclarar así que después de unos segundos vuelve a separase para añadir—Por cierto, también cambie tu billetes, viajas conmigo dentro de cuatro horas. — Le aclara antes de volver a sus labios.

Feliz comienza a devolver el beso, pero entonces otro pensamiento se abre paso— ¡Jay!, pero, nos han encerrado. Tobías se ha ido y nos ha dejado aquí.

— ¿Quién crees que tiene una copia de la llave? Y ahora, cállate y bésame, seguro que hay mas ramas por aquí.

….

….

—… ¿Cómo conseguiste el muérdago?

Jared niega con la cabeza, su chico siempre lo tiene que saber todo —Fácil. Le dije a Kripke que lo necesitaba para poder besarte.

Y es que Jared lleva deseando esa boca desde el primer momento en que se conocieron y por fin hoy lo ha conseguido. ¡¡Benditas Navidades y Bendito muérdago!!


End file.
